Cinderfur/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age = Unknown |death=Carrionplace disease |kit=Cinderkit |apprentice=Cinderpaw |warrior=Cinderfur |deputy=Cinderfur |elder=''Unknown'' |starclan resident=Cinderfur |mother=Rowanberry |father=Clawface |brother=Stumpytail |mate=Ashheart |children=Turtlekit, Quietkit, Rubblekit |mentor=Nutwhisker |apps=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Blackfoot |succeededby1=Blackfoot |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm |deadbooks=''The Ultimate Guide}} '''Cinderfur' is a thin gray tom. Cinderfur was a deputy of ShadowClan under Nightstar's leadership. He is born as Cinderkit to Clawface and Rowanberry alongside his brother, Stumpykit. He becomes an apprentice as Cinderpaw with Nutwhisker as his mentor. He earns his warrior name, Cinderfur, and later joins the elders' den. After Brokenstar and his followers are exiled, Nightstar names Cinderfur his deputy, and he also fathers Ashheart's kits, Rubblekit, Turtlekit, and Quietkit. Cinderfur is the first cat to fall ill to the sickness from the Carrionplace, and Nightstar is too weak to name his replacement. From StarClan, Cinderfur watches Tigerstar's leadership ceremony with worried eyes. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Cinderfur is an elder of ShadowClan. He and the other elders who were outcasted by Brokenstar joined forces to drive him and his followers away. His uncle, Nightpelt, names himself the new leader of ShadowClan and chooses Cinderfur as his deputy. Cinderfur also becomes mates with Ashheart, and he sires Turtlekit, Quietkit and Rubblekit with her. When ThunderClan travels through ShadowClan territory to reach the Gathering, Cinderfur hostility confronts them and waits for Nightstar's word to attack. :Cinderfur serves as deputy for some moons, but when an infected rat is brought back from Carrionplace, Cinderfur is among the first cats to fall ill. Despite Runningnose's best attempts to cure him, Cinderfur succumbs to the sickness, and Nightstar, who is deathly ill as well, does not have the strength to chose his successor, leaving ShadowClan without a deputy, and soon, without a leader. Super Editions :In 'Yellowfang's Secret, Cinderkit is born to Rowanberry and Clawface alongside his brother, Stumpykit. He later becomes apprenticed with Nutwhisker, his uncle, as his mentor. Unlike his brother's mentor, Nutwhisker does not subject his apprentice to dangerous punishments like Brokentail does to Stumpypaw. He becomes a warrior named Cinderfur, and after Raggedstar's death, frets what the Clan would do without a leader. He agrees with Brokenstar that the elders should leave the camp and sides for Yellowfang's exile, going so far as to say that she had been acting like the entire Clan was a nuisance. ''Novellas'' :In ''Tigerclaw's Fury''', Cinderfur is one of the first cats to die from the sickness, leaving ShadowClan without a deputy. When Clawface, his father, returns to ShadowClan with some former Clanmates, he looks for Cinderfur. Rowanberry somberly reveals their son died and reassures him that he is with StarClan. Without proper leadership from Nightstar or Cinderfur, Tigerclaw manages to manipulate his way into securing leadership of ShadowClan for himself. Trivia Interesting facts *He is said to have brought the infected rat that caused the Carrionplace disease to ShadowClan in ''Tigerclaw's Fury, but in Rising Storm, Littlecloud said an apprentice brought the infected rat. Mistakes *Although he is an elder before his appointment as deputy, Yellowfang's Secret shows that he was in fact a warrior and too young to be an elder during that time. Character pixels Official art Quotes External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages